1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a design system for delivering data, system for fabricating a semiconductor device, method of communication writing data, method for fabricating a semiconductor device, which manage electron beam (EB) direct writing data to be used to carry out EB direct writing in fabrication of semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In fabrication of semiconductor devices, patterning of semiconductor devices is repeated. An exposure method using photo masks and an electron-beam (EB) direct writing method are used for patterning semiconductor devices. Since patterns formed through patterning are unique to respective semiconductor device products, there are numerous patterns maintained in a manufacturing plant. Therefore, regarding an exposure method using photo masks, a management method of photo mask writing data to be used to carry out writing of photo masks has been proposed for systematic fabrication of semiconductor devices.
On the other hand, regarding an EB direct writing method, a management method of EB direct writing data used to carry out EB direct writing has not yet been proposed. An EB direct writing method is used for urgent production demands, for example, when fabricating few semiconductor devices, or when fabricating prototypes of semiconductor devices. However, EB direct writing data is manually controlled. Therefore, there is a need for a management method for EB direct writing data.